Baloo's Great Disney Adventure
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Ever wonder what Baloo would do of Mowgli wasn't with him anymore? Well, what happens next will show that sometimes we all need a spiritual journey.


Introduction:

Have you ever wonder what Baloo from The Jungle Book would do if he went on a spiritual journey to discover what life's like outside of his home? Well, this story was something I always wanted to do. Ever since I got done with Mrs. Jumbo's personal story, I always imagined her meeting Baloo for the first time and I meant to work on it earlier but I never really thought about doing a story about and also I was distracted doing other stories but I knew that doing a character with a story and I never lost that idea ever since then. So yeah, this should be quite interesting.

Chapter 1: Before The Journey Begins

For poor Baloo, he just wished tragedy wouldn't happen but it did. His human friend Mowgli sadly died of diseases and he and his other jungle animal friends except for Shere Khan were at his funeral.

Baloo felt devastated because he loved having him around all the time. Now with Mowgli gone, he was nothing and he wished to see what was life outside the jungle.

A few days after Mowgli's funeral, Baloo had a chat with Bagherra and well he just wanted to get something off his chest.

"I just don't know right now Bagherra." said Baloo "Oh Baloo, why won't you move on like the rest of the world?" said Bagherra "Well, I have moved on in case you were wondering and I know Mowgli's watching me right now so proud of me." said Baloo "Oh Baloo, you kill me sometimes I swear to god." said Bagherra

"You know what? I'm tired of always living in this jungle because there's just nothing to do. I mean with Mowgli, we could on endless adventures together and always have each other's back. But now with Mowgli gone, I just don't know what to do now because no one would ever hang around anyway at all. I know you may have some doubts, but Bagherra it's time for me to leave the jungle forever and explore the outside world for the first time ever." said Baloo

"Ok first of all, I do understand that you're bored with jungle life but let me be perfectly clear, you sure about that? Just hear me out i'm not trying to discourage you but the outside world can be dangerous and you're telling me that you want to see the outside world for the first time ever? I don't mean to say this but are you out of your damn mind?!" said Bagherra

"Well you're right. I mean the outside world can be dangerous but here's the thing: i'm not afriad because I know there will be danger but I will stand up for the person, animal, or both and if I have to do I will fight and show the enemy that no one will ever mess with me." said Baloo

"Well I guess all I can say is good luck and be careful out there." said Bagherra

Baloo winked at him and so he was finally leaving the jungle for the first time since Mowgli's funeral.

Bagherra knew he had a big journey and he wished he could join him but he decided to stay in the jungle. He knew this was his choice and he hopes he has fun in the outside world.

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Once Baloo was outside of the jungle, he knew that once he did this, he would never be the same. While he was walking, he had memories of how he and Mowgli would always had many adventures. Whenever he would remember his hugs, it would always give him the courage to continue on with life.

When he was finally out of the jungle for the first time ever, he couldn't believe it at all because he thought he was still stuck in the jungle but now he was out of the once beloved home he's been in for so many years.

He saw the jungle one last time and from that point forward, life in the jungle would never be the same.

Chapter 3: What He Saw Next

While he was walking in a nearby forrest, he saw the strangest thing: a mouse with round ears, gloves, red paints with yellow pins, and yellow shoes.

He knew he didn't want to be mean so be began talking by saying, "Hello there what are you doing here in this forrest? Are you lost?" he asked

"Well actually i'm not lost it's just well everything back at my place is where everything's falling apart."

"Oh wait a minute, are you Mickey Mouse one of the founders of DisneyTown?" asked Baloo

"Actually yes i'm him and you must be Baloo the once dear friend of Mowgli" said Mickey

"Yes that's me and also how did you know that much about me?" asked Baloo

"Well believe it or not, I knew you would leave your jungle home so I came here for you because our town may need your help more than ever." said Mickey

"Wow. I just can't believe that you knew I was leaving the jungle and the fact that you're here for me just made me realize that sure I will go with you and when we get there, maybe you can tell me what's been going on."

"Well alright then. Let's head to DisneyTown and hopefully make things right again and to make sure that future generations will never ever live in fear and destruction."

So Baloo wasted no time and he letted Mickey climb on his back and so the headed to DisneyTown to see what the problem was.

Chapter 4: Welcome To DisneyTown

Once Baloo and Mickey arrived, Baloo couldn't believe that no one was here and he knew Mickey had something to do with this.

When they arrived to Mickey's office, Baloo then said "Ok Mickey, where the hell us everyone?"

"Well, you see while you were in the jungle, Maleficent and the other Disney villains have taken all of our residents. It's just me, Donald Duck, and Goofy left and we were hoping if you could help us confront them, get our residents back safe and sound, and maybe we could honor you as a hero." said Mickey

"Actually I was hoping you would say that because I want to help you, Donald, and Goofy because I realize that these villains will never ever mess with me. So yes, I wil help you and don't worry about a plan because I already have a plan. So what are we waiting for let's go to their HQ, save the residents, and kick some major ASS!" said Baloo

Chapter 5: The Plan

"Ok guys, so here's how it will go. First, we head for the gate disguised as chiefs and if i'm correct, they will be expecting a delievery today so I suggest we get there first. Second, we distract them, find the keys, and get the residents out of the cells. Third, we get them out of there and come back to town safe and sound. What I hope is that this will work and I know some of you may have your concerns. I understand but believe me if were going to get the residents free, then we need to work together as a team. So who's with me?" said Baloo

Mickey, Doanld, and Goofy putted their hands on Baloo's paw and so their mission was now to get the population of DisneyTown back.

Chapter 6: The Sneak In

Once Baloo, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were in their disguises as chiefs, they went to the Disney Villain's HQ and they hoped the plan work.

When they arrived, one of them knocked on the wooden bridge and they were about to do the breakout no one even ever expected.

Once they were inside, Baloo then said quietly to them "Ok here's the thing: they have the keys and unless we get the keys, this won't work. So, when we get the keys when they get distracted, we head for the cells, and get everybody the hell out of here."

When he got done, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy then started to find the keys and thankfully Baloo helped them. So off they went to find the keys.

Chapter 7: Finding The Keys

They knew in order to find the keys, they first had to find a guard who has the keys.

The problem was that most of the guards were drunk as hell and they were very clueless about this or that.

So this means that in order to get the keys, they have to make sure the guards don't notice them at all.

But then and out of nowhere the Villains decided to leave HQ permnently so the plan was going to work now that the Villains are gone and the guards also leaving them so things were going as planned.

Once they found the keys, they went to the cells and what theu did next was quite possibly the bravest thing ever done.

Chapter 9: Freedom

When they found the cells, they wasted no time and they letted every Disney princess, prince, sidekick, character, and animal out.

Once they were out of the cells, they finally got to see the outside world for the first time since the kidnapping.

When that was done, they then headed home DisneyTown that is.

Once they arrived, most of them were in tears of joy because they finally get to see their homes again.

Even better, Mickey got to reunite his gang and yes everything was now under control.

Chapter 10: Baloo The Hero

The next morning, Mickey and the gang decided to honor Baloo with a ceremony honoring him.

Mickey then started a speech by saying "Citizens of DisneyTown, today we gather here because of a very special bear Baloo, What he brought to this town was Compassion, Confidence, Courage, Kindness, and being a true and loyal part to this town. Honestly, we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him. So with that said, we're honored to give Baloo the DisneyTown Medal Of Honor for being the hero for not just us but for this town."

He then gave Baloo the medal and the crowd cheered and clapped for him because he's more than a bear he's family to this town.

A day or two after the ceremony, Baloo decided that since he's such a big part of DisneyTown, he decided to become a detective who might be the one who solves DisneyTown's biggest mystery.

Epilogue

Okay so this was actually a story that has dialogue and honestly, this was a lot of fun doing and I can't wait to see how Baloo would solve a mystery.


End file.
